


The ladder

by Becc00



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Hatfilms - Freeform, M/M, hatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becc00/pseuds/Becc00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suck at titles, so don't judge. x)</p><p>This will be my third work posted here, I hope you like it. </p><p>And again, English is not my first language ;) <br/>Peace out</p>
    </blockquote>





	The ladder

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles, so don't judge. x)
> 
> This will be my third work posted here, I hope you like it. 
> 
> And again, English is not my first language ;)   
> Peace out

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Chris.." Alex voice was shaky, and so was the ladder Chris was standing on.  
"Oh don't worry doll. I'll be fine."  
Alex was not fond of the idea of Chris fixing the TV antenna on the balcony himself.  
"I mean, what if you fall?" Alex spoke as he tried to sound less nervous than he was.  
"I won't, trust me." Chris said and look at Alex over his shoulder, giving him a loving smile.  
Alex gave his lover a nervous smirk back, that quickly changed into a smile as he can't stand that pretty face of Trotts'.  
"Relax a bit, Alex, I'm almost finished." Trott said, deeply concentrated in what he was doing.   
Alex was forced to stand by and watch as the ladder kept on wobbeling under his lovers feet.  
"Chris, seriousy.."   
Alex felt nauseus by the thought of Chris falling from the second floor balcony to the asphalt a few meters down.  
"Chill out, babe. I just have to put this cable in -AH!"  
The sudden loud noice shook Smith from his frigthening daydreams and he rushed towards the railing of the balcony.  
At first, Alex could only get out a small whimper of fear but that quickly changed into frantic and rapid pants.   
"Chris?!" He slightly shouted and looked over the railing.   
To his relief, Chris had managed to hang on to the endge of the balcony floor.   
"A hand would help..?" Chris said a bit jokingly but also quite scared.  
Alex was still shocked and it took a moment for him to think straight.  
"Yeah, yeah! Of course, uhm, I don't think I'll be able to drag you upp mate.. Maybe I could... Wait, hold on!" Alex said and ran back in the shared house.   
"Smith?!"   
Chris was slightly panicing now and couldn't hold on for much longer.  
"Alex?!"   
Chris eyes started to water as he almost felt his legs hit the ground and crumble beneath him.  
"A-Alex?!?"  
Chris felt his finger getting tired and slippery and they slowly made thier way closer to the edge.   
"A-Alex p-please!!"  
And at that point Chris finger betrayed him and let him fall.  
Chris was prepared for the worst but got really scared as he didn't feel any pain.   
His hands were covering his face and he was not planning on changig that, and it didn't until he heard a well known, sweet and loving voice.  
"Got you sunshine." Alex said with a relieved smile curved on his lips.  
"'You alright, doll?" He caringly asked the next moment.  
"No, not really.." Chris said, hiding his face ing his hands again.  
"What? What's wrong pumpkin? Did I hurt you?!" Alex said with panic in his voice.  
"No you didn't. I just simply think I may love you too god damn much!" Chris replied, thightly wrapping his arms around the other mans neck.   
Chris lightly pressed a kiss on Alex' lips before letting his head rest in the curve of his boyfriends neck.  
"I love you so much, my silly little walrus." Alex grinned as he carried his petite boyfriend inside:  
"I'm not letting you do that ever again."   
"Okay, but who's going to fix the antenna now?"  
"Don't worry, I'll call someone, love."


End file.
